


Beauty King From Vulcan

by yer_a_wizard_watson



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yer_a_wizard_watson/pseuds/yer_a_wizard_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock are soon to be wed but they haven't yet broken the news to the rest of the Enterprise yet or even Spock's father. How will the crew and everyone else handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will you be my Vulcan baby?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Trek fanfic. I hope you like it.  
> Kudos pretty please?

Captain Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise was a very good captain. He worked hard to protect his crew from the threats that they face all that he could even if it meant putting his life on the line for them. For him, his crew was his family. He was loyal, friendly and he was liked by pretty much everyone. But, he was liked much more by a special vulcan. Spock was first sceptical about his ‘feelings’ towards Kirk as he had a hard time trying to show his feelings seeing as he was a vulcan. He had the ability to turn his feelings off so when he broke up with Uhura, he wasn’t all that upset. Well, not as upset as she was anyway. The leiutenant hadn’t spoken to him in weeks because she was mad at him. Spock just shrugged towards her attitude and thought nothing of it because nobody else compared to James T. Kirk. Kirk on the other hand, was not hesitant to show his feelings. Once, he almost kissed Spock in front of the whole crew in the U.S.S Enterprise ship and he showed no regrets either.

Spock admitted afterwards that he admired his bravery to do something of that sort but he was also midly embarassed. Since Kirk had done that, Uhura had been pissed off with Spock for obvious reasons;  she loved the vulcan. Although it was pretty easy to piss Uhura off, she was more mad at Kirk for doing that to her boyfriend at the time. Kirk just grinned at her which made her fury boil over to a point where she slapped him across the face. Kirk wouldn’t stop whinging after about how the mark would scar and then Scotty was teasing him for whinging. Then, McCoy was telling Scotty off for teasing Kirk and then Scotty started teasing McCoy for ‘liking’ Kirk.  McCoy then went on a rant about how he had a wife but Scotty just raised an eyebrow and then he started laughing. A lot of that messing around went on for a long time before Chekov announced that there was a meteor heading towards the ship and then everyone was serious.

What was true however was that Kirk did in actuality have feelings for Commander Spock. He thought that Spock was super sexy when he was repremanding someone else and he loved it when Spock raised those angelic eyebrows of his. He often had intimate fantasies about the vulcan which made his heart pound like a bass drum and made his cheeks turn a bright shade of red matter. However, he had to try to conceal this very well because Spock would always point it out whenever his pupils were dialated and whenever he bit his lips hungrily in a trance, thinking of grinding against the commander's pale hips.

 

This however was a few years ago. Since then, they had become a very good couple. They were an even couple; Kirk would overreact in situation and Spock would be able to calm him down and whenever Spock was under pressure, Kirk would help him out.  Even if they did have their arguments from time to time, they were still very much in love. They were always going to have arguments though with Kirk's stubborn attitude and with Spock's lack of emotion at times. 'Someone's on their vulcan period,' Scotty had joked once when Kirk and Spock had had an argument and then Spock demanded for Scotty to be sent back to base as he was "Very much infuriated with him". The Chief Engineer then said sorry and didn't speak to the Captain or the Commander for a few days afterwards as a sort of apology. Afterwards, he stayed on the ship.

A few months ago, Kirk had proposed to Spock in the vulcan's bedroom where they sometimes had wild sex which they were sure the rest of the crew could hear. Still, Kirk was the captain and his say was the final say so really, he could do what he wanted. The sex was amazing though. Even better than any of the girls Kirk had done it with back in his academy days. His favourite position was facing his partner where he could kiss the top of Spock's ears which Kirk thought were adorable. Spock was most of the time on the bottom but sometimes he was on top. The couple liked to experiment but Kirk liked to be the dominant one. But, Kirk always wanted to be the dominant one in any situation wether it was sexual of not.

Anyway, back to the engagement.

It was the evening of Chekov's birthday and he had just turned 18 so everyone was celebrating in the main control room but Kirk and Spock had slipped off to his bedroom when the captain had said he had "something important" to tell him. That was the night when Chekov had drank too much and then threw up in one of the bathrooms and Bones had to nurse him back to health through the night. He later then banned Chekov from alcohol for the rest of his days at Star Fleet. Chekov didn't think this was fair but when Kirk agreed with McCoy, he then looked down and answered with a "yes, keptin".

Spock's room was Kirk favourite part of the Enterprise ship. It was amazing. The vulcan had all sorts of maps of different galaxies all over his walls and Kirk enjoyed to study each and every one of them. No wonder Spock's calculations to where they were going were always correct. He had ancient Klingon scrolls on his wall which Uhura had translated for him when they were a couple. Kirk sometimes wondered if he missed Uhura but it was always hard to tell with his vulcan partner what he was feelings as he hid it so well. By rights, Spock should be an actor. Kirk chuckled to himself whe he thought this and then Spock begged him to tell him why he was so amused. Spock then replied nonchalantly with "Vulcans do not show emotion". Kirk then rolled his eyes and kissed him.

Of course, Spock had accepted the proposal but for now, it was just between the two of them. Kirk didn't want to admit it but he was scared of what people would think. He couldn't exactly tell but he knew Spock was scared aswell.


	2. Secrets of the Enterprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kirk and Spock gather up the courage to come out to the crew about their relationship, there are very mixed reactions...

It saddened Kirk that Spock couldn't show his feelings sometimes. He wished the Vulcan would show him he loved him as dearly as he loved Spock. It sometimes seemed as though Spock had lost interest in Kirk but then he would suddenly pull him into a quiet corner he could find of the ship and then he'd wrap his arms around the captain. Kirk always savored these moments where they would share a sweet, sneaky kiss before someone saw them. Sometimes though, these little kisses would end up turning into all out snogging sessions in Spock's room.  
"Your pupils have dilated to approximately 9 mm," Spock would inform his lover in no louder than a whisper into Kirk's ear.  
"Idiot," kirk chuckled before he kissed the Vulcan passionately.  They'd once been caught in a rather compromising situation by Chekov whose eyes went wide and his face steamed up with red clouds.  
"S-sorry, keptin, it was an accident, commander," he then dashed away before Kirk could call after him. It made his heart race with a flood of adrenaline as he was caught rolling his hips against Spock's in an obscene manner. In all honestly, Kirk wanted to feel the fear of getting caught. It gave him a sudden warm rush to his groin which brought him closer to climax as he called Spock's name and released in the space between their bodies. Spock's release wasn't long after his own and then they would both collapse in a warm, loved up heat together.  
The couple always had cuddles after sec where no words were spoken but they both knew what the other was thinking.  
The couple were always in sync. Whenever a situation arose in the ship, Spock's first response was always the same as Kirk's which made the captain giggle to himself. One time, they'd both ended up wearing the same underwear as each other because Scotty had done the washing and forgot to put washing powder in. Kirk ended up having to borrow a pair of Spock's underwear. Although, this wasn't a problem.  
  
One of the couples' hardest decision was to tell the rest of the U.S.S Enterprise's crew about their relationship.  The initial reaction was fine but they both knew Uhura wouldn't approve of this. So, it was lucky really that she was still finishing up some work at Star Fleet at the time. Spock let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he felt Kirk's hand wrap around his own. Although the vulcan was fantsatic usually at hiding his emotions, he was unadmittedly nervous today because the matter was very personal to him. He would die for his James T. Kirk and although he seemed cool and nonchalance on the outside, he had a hard time controlling his emotions on the inside whenever something concerned his lover. Spock felt guilty sometimes for acting so cold to him but he thought that Kirk understood about this because he never seemed to say anything about his lack of feelings.

  
"I knew it! I knew you two were fucking each other!" Scotty had yelled before breaking into a loud chortle which echoed across the ship. Spock's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Kirk chuckled and kissed  the vulcan's nose and Chekov looked down slightly with embarassment. The Admiral was still embarassed about walking in on them going at it but he had remained their friend and had not blabbered to the rest of the Enterprise. It would have been a nightmare if they had found out before the couple were ready to tell them themselves.

"It was pretty obvious though, wasn't it?" Scotty asked the rest of the crew who just raised their eyebrows at the couple. Kirk could feel Spock getting uneasy under the grip of his hand on top of the vulcan's so the captain ran his other hand over his lover's back soothingly so as to ease his tension.

"You'll be very happy together, keptin," Chekov said with a forced small smile. _If only they had something on the ship that would erase your memories,_ Chekov thought as he went back to what he was doing before. Kirk silently nodded his thanks to Pavel before sitting down in his Captain chair which his boyfriend loved sitting in all the time. It was quite funny actually how much he sat in there and the amount of sass he'd give Kirk when he told him to get out and return to his own seat. Spock would always refuse until he got a kiss and then Bones would roll his eyes.

"Please not here," He would whine and then because he knew it pissed his friend off, it just gave the captain all the more reason to carry on doing it. Kirk chuckled as Spock froze awkwardly under him but then he whispered for him to relax and then the vulcan obeyed and opened his mouth further. Bones covered Chekov's innocent eyes but the Admiral was blushing and was quite content on watching the couple. He had been thinking for a while that now he was 18, he'd be thinking of having a relationship himself. One like his captain had with the commander. To say that he was _just_ thinking about it was an understatement really. Chekov spent lonely nights laying in  his cold, empty bed on his own as he held one of his pillows tightly to his chest, longing for someone to be there instead of a pillow. Someone he could caress and someone he could love unconditionally like Kirk loved Spock. He wished he could take care of this person he longed for like Spock took care of his boyfriend and it saddened him as it dawned on him that he might not ever find someone himself. He often worried that he would never have someone to satisfy his needs when he got turned on and that he'd have to carry on forever on his own.

It bothered him so much that one day, he actually approached Kirk about it and asked him for advice. He knew that it was best to go the captain because anyone else would surely tell the rest of the crew and then Chekov would be a laughing stock. Although the crew did have a good laugh together now and then when they weren't trying to save all the planets in the galaxy, but the day that Uhura found out about her ex-boyfriend's homosexual relationship wasn't a day that anything was funny. Nobody laughed that day.

 

  
  
 


End file.
